The NEW Smashers
by Gamecube Guy
Summary: New chapter! you no longer have to review to get chapters. The new comers take care of Bowser. But what's this new person?
1. The First Day

Disclaimer: Nintendo and Hal own most the characters here. Jay Resop owns the rest.  
  
  
  
One day, Master Hand came to all the smashers. "Tomorrow, new people will be joining. They'll be here about 8:00. I thought you should know."  
  
Link looked somewhat excited. "Maybe it'll be people from Hyrule." He told Zelda.  
  
Mario got excited, too. "Maybe it'll be Wario and Waluigi. Or maybe my other friends!" He told Luigi.  
  
The next day came, and 8:00 came. People gathered in the lobby. Then, the door opened.  
  
Through the door came, a pidgit?! "Hey, I'm Bill the Extra Guy." He said. Mario's Eyes widened  
  
Then came a giant bug. "I'm Fred the Spanyard." He said. This time, Kirby's eyes widened.  
  
Then, out came, a tweeter?! "I am," the camera of this story got a big close-up, "Dr. Donez!"  
  
"Introduce yourselves, won't you?" said (Big close-up) Dr. Donez.  
  
Samus walked forward. "I am Samus Aran, a Hunter." Captain Falcon walked forward as well. "I'm Captain Falcon, F-zero Racer"  
  
Everyone else introduced themselves, except Mario and Luigi. Then everyone went off to their normal schedules.  
  
Bill floated over to Ness. "I heard you have some kind of psychic powers." He said. "Yes, I do." Ness said. "I challenge you to a match to see which powers are better, my Extra Powers, or your Psychic powers." Bill said. They went to the Final Destination arena.  
  
Bill started by yelling "The EXTRA MOVE!" there was a bright flash, and when it died down, Ness looked like a badly drawn sprite. He also couldn't move.  
  
"THIS Match's winner is, BILL!" the announcer yelled. SMB2 music played in the background.  
  
Bill floated out of the arena. He had to find (close-up to,) Dr. Donez. "There he is. (Close-up) Dr. Donez! I used my extra move on Ness, but I forgot how to undo it. I need your machine." Bill said.  
  
"Bowser stole it. He thought he could take over the mushroom kingdom with it. We better go get Fred; he might know what to do." (Close-up) Dr. Donez said.  
  
Fred was in Brinstar Depths fighting Samus. When Bill and Donez got there, Samus had just fired a missle at Fred. Fred got hit. "Urg. DEATHLY DEATHRAY OF DEATHLY DEATHNESS!" Fred yelled. A large beam coming from Fred hit Samus and sent her off the stage.  
  
"This game's winner is, Fred!" the announcer said. Kirby's adventure music started playing.  
  
"Hey, Fred, I need help with Bowser. He stole Donez's un-Extra Move machine, and I froze Ness during a match." Bill said. "Donez could take off the shell with his (close-up) Ice Pick, and then I could hit him with my Ray of Death." Fred said. "Sounds Good."  
  
A\N: Did you like it? Tell me! Review! If I get 5 reviews I'll start on chapter 2. For the people who know who Bill, Fred, and Donez are, tell me if you think this is NC worthy. It was a long chapter, but next one might be short. 


	2. The Message

Disclaimer: Nintendo and affiliates own most of the characters. Jay Resop owns the rest.  
  
Bill, Fred, and (close-up) Dr. Donez were in front of the Mushroom Hall, where Bowser was pressing a little button on a machine in his hand.  
  
"C'mon! Work! Work!" he said. Donez went up to him, and took out his (close- up) ice pick.  
  
"Super Ice Pick Attack!" Donez yelled. Bowser's shell went flying, and then Fred yelled "Ray of Death!" His Ray of Death hit Bowser (who had no way to protect himself), who disintegrated, strangely leaving the machine intact.  
  
"Let's go unfreeze Ness!" Bill said. They did just that. Then Bill got smacked in the head with Ness's bat. Then Ness got hit by Fred's Deathray. Then Bill used the Extra Move on Ness again.  
  
They ran to the exit of Final Destination. Donez unfroze Ness. Then they ran out of the room.  
  
Standing outside the room was Mario. "Hey, I got a good idea." Fred said. "Let's throw Mario in to deal with the angry Ness." Fred grabbed Mario, and then threw him through the door which Donez had opened. Donez quickly shut the door.  
  
That night, everyone (including Mario, although viciously injured by Ness because he hit him in the head while flying around Final Destination) gathered in the Celebration Hall. Master Hand went onto the platform at the end of the room.  
  
"First of all, I would like to welcome the newcomers to Super Smash Brothers!" Every one clapped and cheered. "It seems that they have some unique abilities shown off in their first matches. How's about us take a look." A movie screen behind him started as Master Hand got off the stage.  
  
First, it showed Bill's shocking 1 second victory. Everyone cheered. Next, they showed Fred's match against Samus. At first, Samus was winning, but that changed when Fred used his Deathly Deathray of Deathly Deathness on her, resulting in victory to Fred. Finally, (close-up) Dr. Donez was shown fighting Roy with the (close-up) Ice Pick. He won because of his Ice Pick Beam.  
  
Master Hand got back up on stage. "Now, I believe that proves first impressions aren't everything. Now, if Fred the Spanyard, Bill the Extra Guy, and (Close-up) Dr. Donez please come give a speech."  
  
The got up there and Bill started to speak. "I think that this place is pretty cool, but they should kick out Mario. Luigi, I don't really care about him."  
  
"This place needs a mad scientist, so I'm the person here for it. I like it here, but it smells to much like orange juice in the Mushroom Kingdom and NC corner." Donez said.  
  
"This is a cool place 'cause I get to fight with people who don't occasionally blow up the world." Fred said.  
  
Just then, a Toad came in. "I have a message for the new people. Go to the roof at midnight." The toad then looked at Mario, and then had a heart attack because of the hideous image.  
  
Bill looked at Fred. "I guess we have to stay up." Fred cheered. "Can I eat a hundred tacos again?"  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to update anyway, I just want you to read it. Review this time. Also, if you want the NC website, it's http://www.smbhq.com/nc/. Also, if you have any questions, ask me. I hope you liked the story! 


End file.
